


The world as we see

by Discorderebo



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, But not quite, First Love, First Meeting, Friends to Lovers, Heatwaves, I'll keep adding as I go - Freeform, M/M, Multi, Omega Verse, Pitch verse, Senpai-Kouhai Relationship, Teacher-Student Relationship, longfic, posibilities of mpreg, you'll get it later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-07
Updated: 2018-02-23
Packaged: 2019-03-14 20:58:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13598241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Discorderebo/pseuds/Discorderebo
Summary: In a world with a pitch system that states the range of pheromone production anyone presents, two students of the same high school narrate their lives and their struggles with their designated Tones.





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 0. Explanations  
This story is a Combination of two AU. 

First is the school AU, where all characters are part of a high school. Here, the skaters which ages go from 15 to 17 are 1st years, meaning they are all "15". The characters which ages are 18 or 19 are the 2nd years, meaning they are all now "16". Finally characters with ages that go from 20 to 23 are the 3rd years, meaning they are around "17, 18" in here. All skaters from 24 and up are the teachers, so they keep their ages as they are. Hope that properly explains all characters ages, just to keep it clear I'll list their names and ages (inside the AU) below:

15 years  
-Yuri Plisetsky  
-Minami Kenjiro  
-Guan-Hong Ji

16 years  
-Mila Babicheva  
-Emil Nekola  
-Otabek Altin  
-Jean-Jacques Leroy  
-Leo de la Iglesia  
-Isabella Yang 

17/18 years  
-Sara Crispino  
-Michele Crispino  
-Yuuri Katsuki  
-Phichit Chulanont  
-Seun Gil Lee

Teachers  
-Georgi Popovich (25)  
-Lilia Baranovskaya (?)  
-Minako Okukawa (?)  
-Yakov Feltsman (70)  
-Yuuko Nishigori (25)  
-Victor Nikiforov (27)  
-Christophe Giacometti (25)

That being said, they all keep their nationalities as they are.

One last thing on the subject is, pardon my incompetence at the making of a real school ambience. I kind of mixed some aspects from Japanese schools with American schools and a bit of my own country's school from when I was in high school, so all in all is kind of an original school system. Hope you don't mind. 

 

The second aspect of the AU is a pheromone classes world. I will not call it omegaverse because even though is based on it, lots of factors are changed. Let's call this: a Toneverse (?) *Sounds horrible* better Soundverse or Pitchverse or Voiceverse, you can tell me later which of this appease your liking. 

What's more important for you to know from the start is that, even though there can be bullying cases for someone's class (or Tone, as I will constantly call it), there's no real social separation or economical discrimination towards any Tone, they all live in the same ambient, each Tone got their own strong point and it's mandatory to publicly announce one's Tone, so there's no way to hide it at school or at job. Also, one of the biggest change is that there are 7 Tones. The rest of the information will be explained at the end of each chapter, so don't worry if you can't get the grasp of it by now, but for the seven classes: alphas are most likely divided into three Tones called Bass, Baritone & Tenor. Omegas are also divided in three: Soprano, Mezzo & Countertenor. Betas are still only one class called Toneless, but they got their strong point too. 

With all that explained, I hope you can follow this story and have fun reading it. Bye.


	2. Chapter 1

**Pt. 1**

Yuri let out the longest sigh from his lips… Maybe that would make Miss Lilia stop from going on with her arduous explanation about Tones in front of the blackboard.

Not such luck though.

It wasn't like he was particularly uninterested on learning about pheromones production and all the stuff that came with that, but this was pretty similar to the classes from his last year of middle school and that was, indeed, boring. The Russian was very well informed his Tone was **_Mezzo_** , and was also aware it was one of the lowest Tones from Kartorovich's graphic, thank you very much. The seven Tones defined by said man: Bass, Baritone, Tenor, Toneless, Countertenor, Mezzo & Soprano were ruled by a simple code: The first three Tones -Or the _Mas_ , as you would refer to the three of them together\- like talking about Y chromosome, are the definition of a rather dominant position in relationships as well as a pretty low rate regarding pheromone production and a higher range of susceptibility to them, being Bass the _manliest_ of them all. On the other side, parallel to the Mas, the last three Tones- Or the general name that Yuri so much hated, the _Fem_ \- are the “ _submissive_ ” in relationships and become the principal source for pheromone production, being Soprano the highest producer. Finally Toneless, or as they preferred to be called, the _Neutrals_ , didn't possess neither of this features having production and susceptibility glands on the same level, making this Tone go short on developing a gland and simply becomes unaffected by any of it. All of this was known even by elementary school kids. **_Jesus_**.

A silent thanks was given as his seat row was not right beside the window but the next, also finding himself at the back of the room. This way it was possible to look outside to the field without being as obvious as just staring right out. Not like his classmate Seun Gil Lee, who indiscreetly made clear that he preferred to see the grass grow out there than pay attention to the mantra every teacher was obligated to repeat. **Every. Single. Year.**

Even when the later was older than everyone in class by two years, the Korean apparently lost part of his education while being the main character for a TV show from his country, and now that it had ended he decided to commit himself to his studies. Probably wasn't expecting to come back to hear old same classification again. _Ha._

Going back to his own business, Russian eyes darted all over what he could see on the backfield, and soon his interest got picked when realizing the second years were on their sport hours. He let out a grunt however when his eyes caught the familiar -And rather annoying\- ugly mug from Jean Jacques Leroy, a second year **_Bass_ ** that didn't make himself needed more than the first week to gain Yuri's full hatred. The guy suddenly started calling him names for Yuri's Tone. **As if being a stupid Bass was the biggest deal!**

"Yuri Plisetsky, would you mind to share with class what's so important out there as to interrupt me?" Lilia stressed the words to emphasize her displeasure. The blond said no with the head and kept silent enough for the teacher to look back at the blackboard. He went back to his previous business, this time being careful to not attract unwanted attention. There it was Leo De La Iglesia playing soccer with the pest. Yuri would really know no shit about him -Not even the name\- if it weren't for his friend Guan-Hong, who always kept a dumb smile plastered on his face when talking about him as if being his friend was the biggest privilege a person could ever obtain. To the other side of the court his eyes stepped on the witch Isabella -Fucking JJ's ugly girlfriend\- who was doing stretches with a tall blond girl; Yuri was alarmed nonetheless when a guy stupidly kicked the ball too hard -Screaming something he was sure had hear it before on Captain Tsubasa\- and making it fly high speed in their direction, the girls too shocked to actually do anything. He was about to scream at them when a fully open palm concluded the wild trajectory before it reached its dreadful destination.

The young Russian in the classroom would not believe that everything went fine if his eyes had been closed just one millimeter farther than they were, but he rapidly open them full to gaze at the guy with the ball in both hands, he was now giving a concern look at both girls probably asking about their well-being. The boy had tanned skin and a haircut infuriatingly similar to Leroy's, his height rather short and a general though appearance, a little wild even. His close-fitting sport garments were drenched in sweat just as his classmates but additionally he carried a pair of thick gloves, probably meaning right now he was covering as the goalkeeper, and what a great goalkeeper he was just now. For Yuri, this was a new face and his eyes stuck on his frame, curious to know what he would do next. After some chatter -More like Isabella and the other girl going on while the guy just agreed with weak nods\- he turned back and sent the ball back to the other side with a kick, where he soon joined his classmates back to the game. A smile slipped from his lips while deciding to better concentrate on class _'fore Miss Lilia impose on me one of her famous punishments_ ' but she was not looking at him, instead she was going on with class about the seven types of Tones and their characteristics **_all over again._**

\-----------------

At least, the bell rang announcing break and Yuri had to stretch in his seat to feel his limbs just once again.

"Don't forget I want you to bring a report about pheromones production and susceptibility percentage of all Tones due tomorrow, also don't forget to add the birth rates globally and for both genders" Lilia walked out the classroom as elegant as ever. "Yes Miss Lilia!" Loudly -And a bit too annoyingly\- Minami announced as other students grabbed their stuffs to go eat.

"Yuri!" Guan-Hong's high pitched voice took the blonde’s full attention from taking his lunch out "I need you to accompany me please!"

"Hm?" He asked uninterested "You see, the other day when we were going home, Leo told me he wasn't eating all that well during lunch..." the Chinese started explaining, the blush in his face, as always, present "So I decided to, _you know_ , prepare a bit more than usual and give it to him..." Yuri rose from his seat, waiting for his friend to spit the whole thing "But this morning I woke up late and forgot to give it so I wanted to go to their classroom, but going up alone is scary. That's why, please come with me!" Of course going to an upper classroom was terrifying for the other, Guan-Hong's nature as a _**Counter** _ presented as being a bit shy sometimes and to be a worry wart about the littlest things. The Plisetsky was secretly happy for not being such a class and rather a Mezzo, which were commonly known for being the wildest and most imposing of the Fem. He nodded once and both teen headed to the stairs.

Once they reached class 2-A, the brunette let go of his shyness when the American was on sight, skipping on his steps to happily hand the lunchbox to a blushing Leo. Some of his friends that were around started whistling while he glared, embarrassment and happiness contradictorily sharing room all over his face. Yuri curiously gave a look at the older one; Guan-Hong once told the blond that Leo still had no secured Tone so he was a **_Null Pitch_** , the way to refer individuals who after reaching age of six had yet to develop their glands. For him, it was easy to remember knowing his Tone since he was three -Which his doctor referred to " _A precocious age for the majority_ "\- so there was literally nothing to remember about life without being a Mezzo, except for his first words and teeth, probably.

But thing was that it sounded tempting, not having to be subject by the social codes that where handed to everyone under the table once they knew which part of the rhombus shit they filled in. To not have your behavior be catalogued as _simply common for his class, be patient._

But young De La Iglesia was also going on hard times, as Guan-Hong would comment –Now that he thought about it, it was better not to tell his Chinese friend about anything that was best kept secret\- Leo had to study so much more than anyone that damned graphic that Yuri so much hated in order to know how to overcome any of the incrementing problems any class would surely bring to him once his finally presented. Also, he would have to periodically visit his doctor to repeat the exam and know if he finally had a Tone and the last part –And the most terrifying of it all for Yuri– was the risk that if he ever came to be a Fem, Leo’s body would search a way to compensate de lost time by a risky and powerful discharge of pheromones that would not only be painful and awkward in more than one way –Yuri surely knew about awkward pheromone discharges\- but also there was a chance that it would take a whole month of his life by being impossible to reach out of bed, let alone leave the house or go to school.

Yuri leaned on the door’s frame not noticing someone was standing at his back. Not until this one spoke. “Excuse me.” A subtle but surely firm voice requested and Yuri found himself mentally gaping when he looked back with his usual glare only to find the guy who previously stopped the soccer ball. Taking a close look at him, the blonde took a note he was actually taller than what he accredited, reaching a full head over Yuri’s height. Also, his wide shoulders and tight fitting shirt were a clear sign he was indeed well developed on the muscly area, something Yuri fought to reach in consideration to his Tone’s limitations. With an intense expectant coffee gaze, the Russian adverted his gaze to were a soft glint of light called his orbs to appreciate he was _of course_ a Mas, sporting four specialty earrings there: Two of them were simple black flat loops placed on the highest part of his ear, but looking closely they seemed to actually be one piece connected at the back. Another was also a black flat loop placed right above the principal, which was actually an expansion with a spiral shape, like a dark snake was curling to the man ear, whispering all the sins a bad boy will not doubt to commit.

Yuri wanted his own, he was oh so sure already _which_ he wanted and _how_ he wanted to place perforations that also whispered to him all the wrong things to do, but only the Mas had permissions to bring perforations to school – Something that was always a _jelly_ subject for the Plisetsky \- Going back to the boy, the young one realized even if he responded now with rhetorical –Which he wouldn’t since he lost too much time already to sound smart\- His superior would probably not care as each ear had the smallest and loudest earphones isolating him from planet earth. With no probability to protest, the first year gave permission when the hard coffee gaze accused him with an expectance hint and something else shinning somewhere too deep for Yuri to comprehend what it was.

His emerald eyes couldn’t detach from the living magnet his superior was as he completely followed every move the brunette did to reach his seat, a fair hand removing any trace of his golden locks that would always slide back to his right eye, as if they didn’t want him to look more than he already did “All done Yuri, Thanks a lot” The voice _and Tone_ from his friend brought him back from the trance he didn’t knew was in and was able to look another way. **Finally.**

“Hm? What’s the matter Yuri?” Both teens were back on their way to their own classroom when Yuri’s hand was curled under his chin, a clear sign he was thinking of something.

“Nothing. But... That guy...” Guan-Hong smiled to his insides, no matter what most believed, the Russian was easier to read than any of his class books “You mean Otabek Altin? The guy from back at the door? Leo told me he actually doesn’t know that guy quite well since he’s too reserved. But that he’s also attentive and kind in his own… Reserved way. He’s a **_Baritone_ ** and vice-president for the class for the second time, so he’s surely reliable, huh?” he let out a chuckle and Yuri could only thank his friend was somehow a walking directory full of information about every single student from here and some other schools. He remembered how the older one caught the ball, a faint smile painting on his face and almost going unnoticed by his friend. _Almost._

So bad boy was basically not bad boy at all.

**Otabek Altin, huh?**

  
Link to the _**"classification rhombus shit"**_ below:

[Tones rombhus classification](https://imagizer.imageshack.com/v2/320xq90/r/924/lQJ02e.jpg)

**C1. End**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wew, that was longer than expected. 
> 
> Fixed all the text already.
> 
> All comments and kudos are appreciated so please leave your thoughts there.


	3. Chapter 3

**pt. 2**

His gaze shyly shifted from the man in front of him back to the ground outside the window, trying his best to keep on hearing yet not helping the necessity of looking for his juniors. The littlest of the yelps gave him away as a ball went right across two of the girls that were sitting on the field, but it was quickly replaced by an alleviated sigh as there were no harmed people by the outcome. Non except himself of course.

" _Yuuri Katsuki_ I'll like it _better_ if you would concentrate on class rather than what's happening outside" the man dragged his name by the corner of tender cherry lips, the _S_ getting a push after a pause to gain a new air. The hundred dollars smile was hiding any hint of displeasure except for a pair of fair fingers that were surely meddling with the dangling pendant in the shape of a wing that was barely grasping his left ear, a gesture reserved to let any student know how annoyed the older one was feeling.

"I-I'm sorry!" Out of habit, the brunette went up from his seat to make a weak bow with the head and sit back at record speed "Oh! Well, where was I again? Ah, right! As I was saying before being interrupted, every individual inside the Fem also possess a Pheromones Augmenting Feeling or, as we will call it from here onwards, a **PAF**. This PAF are presented and defined to us in the shape of Plutchik's wheel and they also come with a gradation depending on the placement they have in said image. As an example, Mr. Katsuki, could you, a Fem from the _**Counter**_ Tone indicate to class which of this is your PAF?" Cyan eyes captured him all over, showing hints of malice or close to it, a smile sincerely appearing to parade alongside them.

Yuuri swallowed hard "I-I don't know it yet" he negated by the head to reassure his poorly yelped answer "Ah right, you don't?" A playful tone came out the teacher "Well that's dangerous Mr. Katsuki. Even when like every Countertenor, your production limits only reaches 60% of pheromones under normal circumstances, although it's not the usual case, you could by chance present with a PAF **Grade 1** and grow a full 100% more production reaching a total of 160% and, as _**you**_ all already know, any Fem reaching a production over 150% pheromones when their PAF is _provoked_ must go on quarantine while they are on _Heatwaves_ months after reaching their _Absolute Maturity_ , else they would not only exceed Mas's susceptibility limits," his eyes judged the boy, this time there were no smiles neither a happy tune at the tip of his lips "but their overcharged production will also lead to an **_irregular_** behavior during this time periods and it is not clear just how much damage could they bring _to themselves or to others_ " the tall man strolled side to side behind the desk while explaining all this, finally laying a finger over his lower lip, words not wanting to wait and go out his mouth "Which leads us to our next question Mr. Katsuki, by what time of the year does Fem present their _Heatwaves_?" Yuuri eased out, at least he knew this one by own experience "By May, August and December. One week each." The Japanese let out a breath he didn't even know was containing when hearing a _correct_ and a playful laugh coming from the adult "Very good Mr. Katsuki. So, since May is at the corner we..." Yuuri let an alleviated sigh as he fell on his seat happy to get out that interrogatory, his best friend Phichit patted his back in a reassuring manner, taking away the tension of being the center of attention.

\--------

The bell rang as any other day and the teacher went out the room, leaving as warning how urgent it was for every Fem to leave by the end of the week the sheet for the PAF formulary filled and signed at his desk. Yuuri sighed for like the nth time of the day as he reread the only question printed over the piece of paper "What's your PAF?" It looked like a half-baked joke, but that was no funny thing at all, the answer will, after graduation, become part of all the requirements to fill any legal document. Just like his name, gender, age or Tone were right now.

"Yuuri you alright?" Phichit whispers near the other, who meekly smiled back. Phichit was a _**Bass**_ , a class for the manly pride and the sweetest most positive attitude, perfect for making friends. _All the opposite from Yuuri's_ "Yeah, only a little confused by this. Teacher told us to try and experiment forcing every feeling listed in Plutchik's wheel, but I don't really know if I can just force feeling something..." the Japanese explained when crossing the room's door, leaving to eat at the yard. Phichit nodded "That teacher Nikiforov, it wasn't necessary for him to pick on you for getting a bit distracted. He has definitely being harassing you from the first day. Thinks he can go there not minding Fem's feelings because he's not one" Yuuri nervously laughs while his friend pulled a pout. Sometimes the young one just couldn't get along with teacher Victor Nikiforov, not for a particular reason and never full time, this was totally normal as both men were **_Bass_** and between shared Tones they became territorial, so trying to make the other go away was part of their instincts. The platinum haired one didn't mind though since he was the older and class was **_already_** aware of his dominance there. _Yuuri remembered all this clearly from when the Russian explained it._

But even when Phichit's words carried some true and teacher Nikiforov **DID** have a pick for him, Yuuri wouldn't say it was something bad. Most of the time he deserved such treatment since he wasn't paying attention to one of the most important classes. As he saw it the older man was just properly doing his job. But Yuuri would surely wish for that excessive amount of attention from his teacher in regards to the PAF formulary. It was a bit too much to ask for an answer by the end of the week, they were barely third years now.

Both youngsters were eating in a tranquil peace while discussing over the times Yuuri felt _this or that way_ being together and his production rate from what Phichit could perceive each time. Good thing about his best friend being a Bass was the possibility for him to identify specifically the quantity of pheromones production a Fem had. It was surely embarrassing, but right now it was also what Yuuri needed.

"Sometimes at class with Nikiforov, when he makes you answer questions like today, your pheromones go up like about 10% You sure there's nothing in that graphic like nervousness or stage fright?" The dark skinned teen commented whilst the Japanese one reread every word on the graphic.

  
"So... The boy in glasses , huh? That's quite the good taste, teacher Nikiforov" the blond with puppy eyes let out the most sarcastic of the laughs he had in his arsenal while observing besides the platinum haired man the two youngsters outside.

"Chris, we both know that in this society is not about taste. That's why I'll need your help this year to get through and do my job peacefully" the smile plastered on the teacher's face was not from joy but a bad habit, his eyes not really focused on anything or anyone "Say whatever you prefer to believe _mon amie_. But was it not other but destiny who joined you two on the same class at the last year?" When the older let out something along the lines of **_you are just overthinking stuffs_** the man in a white coat swings his way to the silver desk and by the pull of a drawer he took out the tiniest of a blue and white box, adjusting his glasses to read the indications "You better use it right, they weren't other thing than expensive" Victor couldn't contain a little laugh "Why did he bought it then if you didn't use it?" The Swiss pulled his own hand closer to kiss at the ring in there, a naughty smile drawing as he spoke "He said he had an important job to complete that week and we couldn't share the same room with me like **_that_**. At the end of the day it was **_he_** who went looking for me, so I didn't care anymore. Then I asked if I could take them for emergencies like this... Forgetting all that, how was it today at class without this?" He said while giving the Russian said box, who finally focused his gaze over the two teens out there, little wrinkles covering the area between his nose and brows "terrifyingly pressuring..." he took another minute to select his words " _Indisputably tempting..._ "

 

**Plutchik's wheel and PAF Relation**

**[PAF wheel](https://imagizer.imageshack.com/v2/320xq90/r/922/1dXRlg.jpg) **

 

**C2. End**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, finally chapter 2 is here. 
> 
> I'm so happy to finally bring the second chapter. Here you can see I'll be switching from one Yuri to the other by chapters, though this will not be forever. 
> 
> I hope you keep on reading this. Comments and kudos are truly appreciated so if you enjoy it please let me know. Bye


End file.
